


Return

by JXNELIE



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: It has been two weeks since the apprentice has returned to the world of the living. At this moment, Asra and the apprentice, Indigo, are together and that is all that matters to Asra.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for Asra so I hope you enjoy!

“Master,” Indigo called from the back of the shop, “can you come back here for a moment?”

The white-haired magician set the bottle they had been examining down. “I’ve told you that you don’t need to call me that,” Asra did their best to ignore the warmth that spread on their face. 

“Oh, sorry,” Indigo apologized as she looked at Asra sheepishly. 

“It’s fine.” Asra took a seat next to Indigo on the bed, “What did you need?”

Indigo leaned her head on Asra’s shoulder, “I was trying to communicate with the Arcana like you taught me but… it’s getting bad again.” 

Asra knew what she meant. Indigo hadn’t been able to sleep much last night because of the headaches, and it seemed as though they hadn’t let up. Asra motioned for Indigo to lay down. This had become natural for the pair since Indigo had returned. 

Once Asra finished brewing the tea they handed it to their ‘apprentice’, “Hopefully this one works.” 

It was still odd for Asra to view Indigo as their student. There was a moment in time, not too long ago, when Indigo had been their equal, but this was how it had to be. 

Indigo gingerly took the chipped cup from Asra and sipped. She looked up at Asra from the rim of the cup and Asra felt their heartbeat quicken. When she finished she handed the cup back to Asra, unaware of the effect she had on them. 

“Do you feel any better,” Asra asked as they set the cup aside. 

Indigo laid back down as she replied, “Yeah, that one works.” 

“Good,” Asra spoke softly as they sat beside the apprentice with their legs crossed. Asra noted the ingredients to make sure they were always in the shop. Asra would have to travel back to Milova soon to gather some spices. 

Indigo hummed as she felt Asra run their fingers through her hair and massaged her scalp periodically. Asra took this moment, as Indigo’s eyes were closed, to look at her. 

It had only been two weeks since the masquerade. Two weeks since Asra was able to be near her again, something that had seemed impossible. 

Even though she didn’t remember who Asra was or what they had been, he would take that over her being… gone. 

Now, as Asra ran their fingers through her curly, black hair there was nothing more they wanted than to kiss her temple and bring her into their arms. 

“Thank you,” Indigo whispered. 

Asra smiled lovingly at her, “It’s my pleasure.” 

The pair stayed like that and for a moment Asra could fool themselves that it was like how it used to be. However, that only seemed to hurt even further. 


End file.
